Child Pains
by sukairaa-chan
Summary: Atem, Bakura, and Marik raise a kid and finds out it's harder than it sounds. THIS IS NOT YAOI! Rated for laguage.
1. The Dare

**Okay so I (Little-Angle-7698.) will be writing the first chapter. Hope you like it! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I wouldn't have them make 5d's or GX because they sucked, I would add more girls and had Atem stay in the living.**

Atem's POV It started as a normal day so far, Marik and Bakura tried to kill each other, Tea and the girls( Sara, Skylar, and Morgan) were trying to kill each other, and I was sitting with Yugi and Joey talking about anything but what was going on behind us….. We were failing, miserably.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare!" Sara said in a really hyper tone, oh no the last time she-

"Let's make it a shadow game that makes sure they can't back out." Skylar said. No, no please no.

"Sure we got nothing better to do." Joey said.

So after some more okay's and "Fine but I get to kill someone later", we started the game. Everything was going fine till it was Tea's turn. She looked at Bakura and smirked.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

"Dare, do you're worst Gardener." He said, eyes squinting.

"You have to look after my brat of a cousin till she's 18." She said. Oh bless that poor child's soul.

"Fine." He said.

We all looked at each other and, without saying anything, we all agreed that one of us has to be with those two AT ALL TIMES.

"Atem , truth or dare?" Bakura asked me.

"Dare." I said.

"You have to help me take care of the brat." He said, without skipping a beat.

"I'll go get her." Tea said.

"Marik , truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" He said.

"You have to help to." I stated.

All of a sudden we heard a little girl giving a tantrum. "No I DON'T WANT TO." Yelled the girl.

"Well to bad. You're apart of the game." Tea said, getting annoyed.

"Did I ever agree to this?" The kid asked, knowing she's going to win; we maybe don't have to do this after all.

"Well you're younger than me so you don't have a choice." Tea said. Wow she is being bit-

"I'll go help!" Said Tristan.

A few moments a little girl walking very calmly into the room with, a smirking Tristan, and a gaping Tea behind her.

"Hello Adrienne." Morgan said.

"Morgan, Skylar, Sara!" The girl, Adrienne, yelled jumping into their awaiting arms for a big hug.

"She listens to everyone but me." Tea said.

"Yep because I find you a b-" Adrienne started saying.

Sara covered her mouth and then yelled, "Tea why did you teach her those words!"

"I didn't!" she defended.

Now that's Adrienne's mouth was uncovered because Tea and Sara were having another screaming match, Adrienne said, looking confused, "What words? I was going to say brat."

The poor thing. Her sanity is soooooo going to be tested.

"So what are your guy's names?" Adrienne asked us.

"Well the three that will be taking care of you are Atem, Marik, and Bakura." Yugi said, pointing at us in that order.

"And you two?" She then asked.

"Yugi and Joey" Morgan said with a smile on her face. They must have won the screaming match.

"Oh the ones that-" Adrienne tried to say something, but no such luck. Morgan covers her mouth before she can say anything.

"Yes those are Yugi and Joey." Morgan said.

"So when will the dare start?" Marik asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll drop her off at your place." Tea said.

"Yes, because you can't wait to get rid of me." Adrienne said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes I can't." Tea said snottily.

"Tea, how could you? Adrienne is so sweet, and the only reason she doesn't like you is because you were mean to her!" Skylar stated.

"Only because she became your friend." Tea said. What the heck happened to the sweet Tea I used to know?

Adrienne was full out balling by now and was being comforted by the girls.

Tea was standing there smirking. "Good you need to learn that-" Tea started but Sara cut her off.

"No you need to learn not to be so flipping mean to Adrienne, Morgan, Skylar, and me. You can say all you want to Adrienne, but you crossed the line." Sara said so angrily that I'd never known it was her. She's normally happy and always laughing, and I admire her for doing what I could never do.

"Well fine. How about you take her then. I don't want her, and neither did her parents, God I can see why they died." Tea said.

This time, I stood up. "What the hell Tea?" I asked.

"What? It's true, she is-"

"I don't care! Say you're sorry!" I said.

I looked at Adrienne; she was crying so hard. The poor thing. Her parents not wanting her is a harsh comment to say.

"You want to know something; I don't care what you do with her." Tea said.

And then an idea popped into my head.

"You're her legal garden right?" I asked.

"Yeah… What you getting at?" She asked in a way that tells me that she still has a crush on me.

"Why don't you give her to Bakura, Marik, and I. I mean we have to take care of her any way and this way she doesn't have to see you again." 'Nether do we' I added in my head.

"Why would I do that?" Bakura asked. "What's in it for me?"

"Um…you can…look, just do it for her." I said, pointing at Adrienne. "You can teach her whatever you want." I added.

"Fine."

"I'm ok with it." Marik added.

"Fine come and pick her up tomorrow." Tea said, walking out of the room.

Adrienne finally stopped crying and was looking at us with big blue eyes that were red and puffy because of all the crying.

I quietly walked up to Sara who, at the moment, was holding Adrienne. I took Adrienne from her and gave her a big hug. The poor child looked like she needed one.

"Thank you." Adrienne said in a very quite tone and started to drift off into a nice sleep that will last till morning. Hopefully.

The next morning.

Marik, Bakura and I finished signing the papers and Adrienne had finished packing so we left and showed Adrienne where she'd be living till she was 18 with Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Ryo, and me.

Hours Later

We showed her the spare room and she loved it. She finished unpacking and we all sat down to dinner.

"So Adrienne tell us a little about yourself." Marik said.

She took a big breath and started "Well I'm 9 and 1/2 years old, my parents recently died of a car crash leaving Tea as my guardian, well not any more but…. I go to Kenwood Edison, I get good grades, and I like fluffy things, kind like Daddy B's hair." She said and trying to reach for Bakura's hair.

Bakura looked like he was fighting with himself; he either let her touch his hair, which he would never let anyone do, or tell her no and risk making her cry.

In the end, he couldn't resist her puppy eyes and he let her pet him; we all took pictures.

"Adrienne, why did you call Bakura 'Daddy B'?" Yugi later asked when she was done playing with Bakura's hair.

"Well they are technically my Dads now right?" She stated in such an insistent tone I think even Bakura wanted to hug her.

Before Yugi could answer her, I said "Of course. Now as your Daddy A I need you to go up stairs and get ready for bed. 'K kiddo?"

She nodded and walked upstairs.

"Wow she has only been with us one day and I feel like she's been living here her whole life." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ryo responded.

"I wanted to hug her, that is a baaaaaadddddd thing." Bakura said.

"We should give the girls a call and see what she likes to do for fun…..and how to take care of a child." Yugi said.

We all knew the basics like not to let them touch anything too hot, let them near anything they could swallow easily, not to have them be alone with Bakura for too long… but besides that, we knew absolutely nothing.

So we called them and they told us and I quote ' Don't worry, Adrienne pretty much takes care of herself. All you need to do is give her a home, love, food, support, and to let her know that you care' and told us little facts that might help with that.

So after that we all went to bed. It had been a long day and we knew there were longer ones to come.

**Lets tie up some lose ends. Atem has his own body, yes existing I know. This Is NOT A YAIO! Um… just use your imagination on what everyone looks like. I'm just really lazy and if you can't imagine people then you need to go back to kindergarten, if it's just because you're too lazy to then I may describe them later…..or my co-writer will write them. I was going to originally have her be a baby but I changed my mind. Sorry if you like Tea, but my friends and I don't.**


	2. The First Day

**Me: YAY! Next chapter, next chapter!**

**I: …It's not THAT exciting…**

**Me:… How can you say that?**

**I: I-**

**Me: Never mind. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way, shape or form.**

Adrienne's POV

I was laying in bed awake. How can I sleep at a time like this? I got new "Dads" that totally rock! I wonder-yawn-what we're going to do tomorrow…

THE NEXT DAY…

I go down the stairs and to the kitchen to find something to eat. I open the cupboard and pull out some Frosted Flakes.

I then try to reach the bowls on the TOP SHELF. Sometimes I wish I weren't so small.

"Need some help, Adrienne?" Asked Atem.

I nearly drop the box of cereal. "Daddy A! You scared me."

"Sorry." He walked over to the shelf and grabbed the bowl. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

I sit down at the table and pour the cereal into the bowl. Atem sat down next to me.

"How do you like living here so far?" He asked while I ate.

I finished chewing. "It's a pretty big house. I like it."

He smiled. "Good."

LATER THAT DAY…

"I don't want to go to school!" I shouted as Bakura, Marik, and Atem practically dragged me out of the house.

"You have to." Atem said.

"But why?"

"Because we said." Bakura said.

"What's going on here?" Morgan asked as she, Sara, and Skylar walked up.

"We're trying to bring her to school." Said Atem.

Sara went up to me. "Adrienne, you have to go."

"But, but-"

"No buts. You have to."

I sighed. "Oh alright…"

Atem smiled. "Thank you Sara."

"Your welcome." She said proudly.

"Lets go." Marik pulled me along.

"Bye guys!" I said as I was being pulled away.

"Bye!" They waved.

When we got to the school, I gasped. It was big. BIG. And as I walked through the doors- After saying bye to my Daddies, who got weird stares and a few whispers about them being gay- I knew it was going to be a hard school year.

**Me: I finished! I finished!**

**I: Yay for you.**

**Me: Why do you *Sniff* Constantly bring my mood down? T_T**

**I: Because it's fun and easy.**

**Me:…Really? Anyway, that's the end of Chapter 2!**

**I: Come back for Chapter 3...If you want.**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT! Byes! XD **


	3. The Second Day

Adrienne POV

So you know how I said it was going to be a hard school year? I was right. Half of the students won't talk to me the other half make mean comments, but this one girl is really nice.

Her name is Kara and she said that the other kids are just being mean and that it's nothing to worry about. The teacher was really nice and whenever the other kids pick on me she tells them off, and she's the same age as my Daddy's!

"How was your day Adrienne?" Daddy A asked me when he and Yugi came to pick me up.

"Well it was nice, I made a friend, my teacher is really nice and when we get home I have to ask you something." I said.

"Okay, and guess what. Sara, Morgan, and Skylar are coming over for dinner!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Really that's great I can ask them to." I said even more excitedly.

"Ask them what?" Atem asked me.

"Well I'm going to ask them-" I started but didn't get to finish because Yugi said we were home.

"Adrienne!" Marik yelled from the steps.

I ran up to hug him and almost tripped up the steps but caught myself and ran into his open arms.

After I told him about my day Bakura and Ryo came out.

"Hey squirt." Bakura said while patting my head.

"Good to see you Adrienne." Ryo said.

We went inside and sat down on the couch.

We were all talking when Skylar, Sara, and Morgan came in.

"Adrienne! Come here you!" Morgan yelled grabbing me from Atem's lap.

"So what did you want to ask us?" Atem asked as we were just finishing dinner.

"Well I wanted to ask, what does gay mean?" I asked.

"Um… well… it means-"Bakura started but Sara and Skylar covered him mouth and Morgan came over to me and said " Let's go get some ice cream okay? Yep were going to get ice cream."

So we went to go get some ice cream and I didn't bring it up again. I guess they don't want me to know what it means.

After ice cream Atem asked me to get ready for bed.

Atem POV

"Why do you think she asked what gay is?" I asked everyone.

"Well, they probably saw us drop her off and then call us daddy." Marik said leaning against the wall.

"Good all those children are a bunch of-" Bakura but thankfully the door bell cut him off.

Sara and I went to go answer the door. Sara gave a small sequel when she saw who was at the door.

"Kyra is that you?" She asked.

"Sara?" the women named Kyra asked.

She then looked at me and asked "Did you get married and have little Adrienne?" she asked in pure shock.

"No! No I'm just helping him and his friends take care of Adrienne." Sara explained to her and then explained the reason Adrienne was here.

"Oh I get it , I think that you guys are doing a great thing." She told us all in the living room.

"So what are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"Well I wanted to tell Adrienne's guardians that some kids have been making fun of her because she thought that her 'dad's' were gay." She told us.

"And?" Bakura asked her again.

"And I just wanted to ask what you wanted me to do about that, tell the kid's the truth or"

Kyra started but Marik cut her off.

"Tell them but not in too much detail, she'll tell them if she wants to." He said because we would all say the same thing.

"Alright, well I'll tell the class and it was very nice to meet you or in the girl's case see you again." She said getting up.

"Kyra, it's late. Stay tonight and wake up early tomorrow." Yugi said.

"No I couldn't impose like that!" she exclaimed.

"Well the rest of the girls are staying for the night one more won't make a difference." Bakura said grumpily.

"Well if it's no bother." She said.

"No it's a big house." Ryo said, tine bit of an understating but…

"Well thank you." She said and we all went to bed.

Bakura POV

Well this is just friken great; I'm getting attached to Adrienne. Everyone else is but I don't. It's just the rule of life. That girls defying nature!

Well its morning now and we have to get her up, and woop-de-do it's my turn.

"Hey, girl gets up" I said.

"Mmmmm 5 more minutes." She mumbled back.

"No up now." I said shortly.

"No just one more minute." She said.

I sighed, picked her up, took her down the stairs, turned on the faucet, and dunked her head under for a second.

It woke her up.

I set her down and she ran up stairs so fast it's hard to believe that she didn't want to get up just a few seconds ago.

After a few moments of laughing to myself I went back to my dilemma.

Yugi POV

I was just getting up when I heard a small girls squealing.

"Adrienne what's wrong?" I hear Atem say through the door.

"Never let Daddy B wake me up again." She said.

"Why- you know what, I don't want to know." He said. "But is that the reason why your wet?"

I hear a small yep in response and foot step's walking away.

Well that was peculiar.

Atem POV

Well everyone is up and out the door, well everyone who is going anywhere today.

Adrienne is going to school with Kyra today so we all said good bye to here on the steps.

I then remembered I have to ask Bakura what he did to wake Adrienne up.

Adrienne POV

So I'm at school right now and apparently some big CEO is coming in today to say what they do.

His name was…. Kibn…no …kbia….no….. KAIBA that's it!

Well he's coming in a few minutes and I'm really excited.

"So what do you think it's about this Adrienne?" Kara asked me.

"Well I think it's a great thing to learn about at a young age." I said.

"And we get out of school work that's even better." I add.

"Well I heard his little brother goes to this school he's in 7th grade." She told me.

"Really well that's cool." I say back.

"Okay class Mr. Kaiba is hear so calm down, and give him your undivided attention."

Then a man about the same age as my daddies walk's in and he looks strait at me and I gave him my sweet smile that makes my daddies do anything.

"Well class be nice." Miss. Lark said and walked away.

So he started talking and I was listening intently when Daddy A came through the door.

Everyone in the class looked over to the door (Kyra had already told the class that there not gay)

"Adrienne, you forgot you lunch" Daddy said handing me my lunch.

"Atem?" Mr. Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba?" He asked back.

"Well if it isn't the happy squad's –" he stopped suddenly when he realized that there were a bunch of kids around.

After that they started talking for a few minutes and then Daddy A left and the class started again.

After the class ended for lunch, Mr. Kaiba came over to me and bent down to my eye level which was a bit hard for him because I'm very short and he's very tall.

"So you Tea's cousin?" He asked me.

"Well, if you mean the meany that took care of me before my daddies, then yes I am biologically similar to that girl." I said.

"I like you, you can be sweet and vicious. Well any way Atem wanted me to tell you that I'll drop you off at their surprise." He told me.

"What-"I started.

"Can't tell you." He said.

"I'll get my brother to find you when it's time to leave." He said as he was walking away.

I wonder what the surprise is.

**Well that was a long chapter, but you people get to see Kaiba! *some fan girls/boy's squeal* but we'll update as soon as possible!Angel7698.**


End file.
